


hear you saying dirty things to me

by souffrance



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souffrance/pseuds/souffrance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It always does...overwhelm him, in a way, because Ross is just so good at talking dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hear you saying dirty things to me

**Author's Note:**

> just some shameless george/ross smut dedicated to heidi. we ship these two pretty hard tbh sue us
> 
> \- title inspiration: cross my heart by marianas trench -

“George, _George_. So fucking -- God, so _big_.”

 

It didn't surprise George that Ross had a dirty mouth the first time they fucked. That's just a fact of life. But it always does...overwhelm him, in a way, because Ross is just _so good_ at talking dirty. Honestly, the first few times Ross did it, George had to take a genuine breather, otherwise he would have come in two seconds.

 

Even now, even when he's used to it, he still has to try not to focus too hard on everything Ross is saying to him. It's just so _difficult_ though, because Ross looks like the picture of fucking sin -- bouncing on his cock and moaning freely into the air, flushed and sweaty, rambling on and on around the fingers in his mouth. George truly thinks Ross is going to be the death of him one day. Like, he'll tell him how good he thinks George's dick feels and bam. Death by Ross Macdonald.

 

“Fucking love your cock,” Ross moans, and George has to close his eyes and count down from fucking twenty in his head. How can he have so much to say? “It's -- I'm so fucking full, George, _shit_.”

 

“Yeah?” George breathes. He feels like he should say something back, some cheesy one liner like, “tell me more,” but he doesn't know if he can _handle_ more. He might actually explode. That wouldn't be very good for either of them.

 

“Yeah, god, yeah,” Ross pants back, and then he's slowing down, hips just grinding against George's cock. He actually ends up taking him deeper, and George sucks in a quick breath because holy shit, _how_?

 

He guesses that Ross found his spot, because all of a sudden he curls in on himself and lets out this _sound_. Something between a shout and a sob and it goes straight to George's dick. And then he can't wait any longer, he's going to die if he doesn't come soon. He grabs Ross' hips and fucks up into him hard, trying to hit that spot in him he knows will throw him into a damn frenzy.

 

“ _God_ , George,” Ross gasps, bracing his hands on George's chest and digging his nails in. “God, you're so -- _ah_ , shit -- so _good_ , yes, fuck me. Come on, there, _fucking there_ , yeah, yes, fuck, I'm -- Holy shit, I'm gonna come, I --”

 

He breaks off into a groan, low in his throat as he tenses and comes all over George's stomach and chest, tossing his head back and riding out his aftershocks. He's clenching tight around George, like a silent plea for him to just fucking come already, and it doesn't take much longer before George is complying, spilling inside Ross with a few choked off gasps.

 

When they've both calmed down, Ross lifts his hips and eases George's softening cock out of him. He doesn't even think twice before he's putting all of his weight on George, lying on top of him and burying his face into his neck.

 

“Gross,” George complains, without much venom. “You're gonna get us all sticky, laying in your own come like that.”

 

“Oh, and you've got the worst of it? Mind you, you did just _come_ inside my _ass_ ,” Ross reminds him, pinching his side. Not like he could forget, of course.

 

“You know you wanted it, you filthy mouthed little shit,” George says, rolling eyes. He wraps his arms around Ross' waist, tight and secure. “We'll shower in the morning. Now go to sleep.”

 

And because Ross is suddenly very exhausted, he does, soundly and through the night.

 

\- fin. -

**Author's Note:**

> \- fill my inbox with requests and junk: kinkymavin.tumblr.com -


End file.
